Return of The Supreme King
by TheSupremeKingFangirl06
Summary: Haou is back, but this time he has different intentions... (SELFSHIPPING IF YA DONT LIKE DONT READ)
1. Chapter 1

**_I hope you like it :D (I DON'T OWN YUGIOH!, OR YUGIOH! GX ALL RIGHTS TO ORIGINAL OWNERS PLEASE SUPPORT THE OFFICIAL RELEASE)_**

***SLIFER DORM***

Jaden arose from his bed after a good night's sleep. He looked at his clock to be surprised that he had gotten up early; it was 7:40 A.M in the morning "_Well I guess there's a first time for everything!_" Jaden thought happily. He jumped out of bed to get ready for another boring day of class. He brushed his hair and teeth and put on his Slifer Red uniform.

***ACADEMY***

He walked into the big academy building, walking through the halls towards his class room. Jaden walked in his class to see Alexis Rhodes waiting for class to start. Jaden got a mischievous grin as he sneaked to Alexis; he tapped on her shoulder and said "BOO!" Alexis gasped, turned around and slapped him without looking who it was. "Oh god, Jaden! I'm so sorry!" Alexis said while Jaden held his cheek. "Nah it's ok I guess I deserved that." Jaden said with a sheepish grin. Alexis then frowned "You sure did! You know better than to scare me like that!" Alexis said, her face turning red from embarrassment, "I know, it's just so fun!" Jaden said while walking down the stairs towards his seat. Jaden sat through the boring lessons and actually managed to stay awake. "_Ok, either I'm having a good day, or it's the end of the world." _Jaden thought as the bell rang. He walked towards his next class as someone grabbed him and gave him a playful noogie. "AGH! Ah… Ok, you got me, you got me!" Jaden said. He felt the person let go and he looked up to see Jesse smiling and laughing. "Oh man….. That was priceless!" Jesse said while struggling for breath. "Ya, ya let's just get to class." Jaden said madly but he couldn't help but smile when Jesse finally got some air. "Ok, ok but that's me one, Jaden zero!" Jesse said while smiling. Together they walked to class, "_Weird, earlier I had a good feeling… but now I feel uneasy…" _ Jaden thought. But he shrugged it off and prepared for his next class.

_**END OF CHAPTER 1**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hello! Here's another chapter of "Return of The Supreme King" Enjoy!_

Jaden walked out of his final class, he was tired since he didn't sleep through his classes, and to top it off, he had a test tomorrow "_So this is what not being a slacker feels like_" Jaden thought to himself as he walked through the crowd of duelists, who were creating so much noise you couldn't hear yourself think. "Hey Jaden!" A shrill voice said. Jaden turned his head to see Syrus Truesdale. "Oh, hey Sy." Jaden said while smiling. "So, you ready for that huge test?" Syrus said worryingly "Nah I'm never ready, why do you think I'm in Slifer?" Jaden said, they both laughed at that. Jaden yawned, "I think I'm gonna study then sleep." He said. They jumped when they heard someone behind them do a perfect imitation of Jaden, "What is this "study" you speak of?"They turned around to see Chazz Princeton "Well aren't you just a ray of sunshine?" Syrus said. Then, Jaden did a perfect imitation of Chazz "Oh sorry, I'm just too snobbish and perfect to care, I defiantly wouldn't care about anything but myself, and my crush on Ale-"Jaden was cut off when Chazz covered his mouth. "Ya why don't you give top secret government information while you're at it?!" Chazz snapped, then removed his hand away from Jaden's mouth and him and Syrus burst out laughing. "I'M GONNA CHAZZ YOU UP IF YOU DON'T STOP!" Chazz shouted.

***WOODS***

A man covered in shadow's walked swiftly through the woods he stopped and felt the wind blow against him. He chuckled to himself "Jaden Yuki…" he said in a deep voice "Soon, you shall see your true destiny…" He said to nothing. He walked again toward the academy to make "preparations".

***SLIFER DORM***

Jaden, Jesse, Chazz, Syrus, and Bastion were all hanging out on the cliff next to the Slifer dorm. They were all having their own conversations with each other, Syrus and Bastion were worrying about the test, while Jaden, Jesse and Chazz were arguing about whose deck was the strongest. It was 9:00 P.M at night and they had to get to their respective dorms. "See ya guys!" Jaden said while waving. Chazz had gone ahead to his room, "See ya Jay!" Syrus said as he and Bastion went to the Ra dorm. "Bye Jaden, see ya tomorrow!" Jesse said while going to the Obelisk dorm. Jaden yawned and went to his room. To his surprise, a tall man was standing in the middle with his arms crossed. "About time you got in this room." He said with a sigh. "H-Huh?! Who are yo-" Jaden was cut off by a bright light and he collapsed unconscious, while the man chuckled to himself.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Please send prayers to my poor hands (I DON'T OWN YUGIOH! GX ALL RIGHTS TO ORIGINAL OWNERS PLEASE SUPPORT THE OFFICAL RELEASE)**_

***?***

Jaden awoke in a dark room; he had no memory of what happened and how he got there. All he remembered was hanging out with the guys and there he was! "Hello?" Jaden called out weakly.

Jaden tried to stand up but fell back down, "_Whoa, whatever happened to me, it really made me weak!_" Jaden thought in surprise.

Jaden looked around to see mirror-like things floating around "This place…it's just like the room I was in when I was The Supreme King!" Jaden said to himself.

He looked around to make sure and confirmed he was in the same room. That's was when he got a terrifying thought, "_No! What if I'm the king again?!_" Jaden panicked.

He found a mirror that was at his level and managed to limp over to it and looked into it. "I still have brown eyes….that's good. Maybe I'm just prisoner here or something…" Jaden said to no one.

That's when an image came onto the mirror, it was him in his dorm unconscious in the center of his room, "_That's not good…_" Jaden thought. Then the mirror glowed and Jaden fell in.

***Ra Dorm***

Syrus Truesdale and Bastion Misawa were watching Zane Truesdale's successful duels on TV. They cheered, along with everyone else in the building when Zane's opponent life points hit 0.

"He's done it again!" Bastion said happily

"Ya big bro's the best!" Syrus said with a proud smile.

"There you have it folks! Zane Truesdale has done it again! Please join us next time as he duels the famous Aster Phoenix!"

The man said before Bastion turned off the TV. Syrus yawned,

"Who knew that WATCHING duels could be more tiring then PLAYING them?"Syrus said with a sheepish smile.

Bastion laughed "I know I do!" he said.

"That's because you always do equations, I don't know why you're not in Obelisk already!" Syrus said.

Before Bastion could answer there was a knock at their door

"_That's weird…it's 10 at night! Who could be here this late?"_ Bastion thought

As he opened the door, he saw Jim "Crocodile" Cook, the Australian who always carried an alligator on his back. "Oh hello there, Jim" Bastion said happily

"Good day, mate have any of you seen Jaden around recently? I would've talked to him after class but there were too many kids." Jim asked.

Syrus came up behind Bastion and answered his question "Hi Jim, and ya we saw him just an hour ago. He's at his dorm."He said

"Really? Because that's just the thing, I checked his dorm and he wasn't in there." Jim said with a confused look.

Syrus and Bastion looked at each other, "Well that's just weird, oh! Maybe Jesse knows!" Syrus said.

Jim then smiled, "Great idea mate!" Jim said

So they all agreed to go to Jesse's dorm together, when Jesse answered he said he hasn't heard from Jaden since they left his dorm.

"This isn't good; it's not like Jaden to disappear." Syrus said

"I don't know where you've been Sy, but Jaden always disappears doesn't he?" Bastion said while frowning. Jesse thought for a long time, "_Let's see, if I were Jaden…where would I be?_" Jesse thought.

Then Jim snapped his fingers, the others looked at him curiously.

"I have an idea mates!" Jim said excitedly.

"What is it Jim?" Jesse said

"Where does Jaden usually hang out?"Jim asked while Shirley just growled.

"Normally me and him hangout on the roof but I doubt he would go there in the middle of the night!" Jesse said after thinking for a bit.

"Well I say we check all the places he hangs out the most!" Jim said with a smile.

"That's actually a full-proof plan! Good idea Jim!" Bastion said. So Jim went with Jesse to check the roof, while Syrus and Bastion went to check around the woods and Jaden's dorm, they all agreed to meet back at the front of the school within 3 hours.

***Woods***

Syrus and Bastion walked through the dark woods. "Jaden? Are you here?" Syrus called out, he got no reply.

"Jaden, if you can hear us, say something!" Bastion called out, still no reply.

"We should check around his dorm again." Syrus said after nothing happened.

"We've checked every nook and cranny of his dorm," Bastion said. "Why don't we-" He was cut off as they heard a voice,

"WHO'S THERE?! THIS PLACE IS OFF-LIMITS AT THIS HOUR!" the voice yelled.

"Uh-oh…" Bastion and Syrus said at the same time.

Then Professor Vellian Crowler stomped up. When he saw Bastion and Syrus, his blood boiled.

"What on earth are you two doing out here so late?!" he hissed.

Bastion then acted fast "H-hello Professor Crowler…me and Syrus here have an astronomy project and we came here for a better view of the stars." Bastion lied, while Syrus nodded quickly.

"Hmm… Bastion, I always knew you never lied but now I know why, you're terrible at it!" Crowler said with a sneer smile.

Syrus and bastion made the nutcracker face Jaden did sometimes.

"He's right on that one…" Bastion said with a sigh.

"Normally I would turn you in, but if you can beat me in a duel, I might let you go." Crowler said "So who shall I duel?"

Syrus and Bastion looked at each other until Syrus spoke up.

"I'll do it." Syrus said while activating his duel disk while Crowler activated his duel coat. They both shuffled their decks and drew 5 cards.

"DUEL!" said people shouted

**Syrus: 8000/ Crowler: 8000**

"I'll start first! Draw!" Syrus said as he drew a card.

"First, I'll summon SteamRoid in attack mode!" Syrus said a cartoonish train with arms and eyes came out in a fighting stance. **(ATK: 1800 DEF: 1800 LVL: 4 Effect: if this card attacks an opponent's monster, this card gains 500 ATK during the damage step only. If this card is attacked by an opponent's monster, this card loses 500 ATK during the damage step only.)**

"Then I'll set 1 card facedown and end my turn!" Syrus said.

"Alright if that's the best you can do! Draw!" Crowler said as he drew a card.

"I'll set a monster and a card facedown and end my turn." Crowler said.

"OK then, I'll draw!" Syrus said to be longer.

"I'll summon Cyroid in defense mode!" Syrus yelled. A cartoonish bike with eyes came onto the field.

"_Hmm… I want to ride my bicycle…_" Bastion thought

"Then, I'll use SteamRoid to attack you directly!" Syrus said

"Not so fast!" Crowler said "I activate Magic Cylinder!" Crowler said as his facedown flipped up.** (Effect: Negate the attack of 1 monster your opponent controls and inflict damage equal to that monsters attack)**

Syrus grunted as his life-points went down

**Syrus: 6200/ Crowler: 8000**

"Hey, I don't remember you having that card!" Bastion called out.

"That's because, I have added a few cards and upgraded my deck." Crowler said with a sinister smile.

***Meanwhile on the roof***

"Everything clear over there mate?" Jim said to Jesse.

"Ya I don't see Jaden over here" Jesse said sadly.

"By the way," Jesse asked. "Did you even go INSIDE Jaden's dorm?"

"Ya I did. There was a note that said Jaden went out or somethin' like that." Jim replied.

"That's weird; he didn't look busy when we left…" Jesse said to himself. He heard a squeak and looked at his shoulder to see Ruby Carbuncle.

"Hey little guy, what's up?" Jesse asked the spirit.

"Jesse, who are you talking to?" Jim asked confused. Jesse listened to what the spirit had to say. His eyes went wide when he heard one piece of information.

"No way!" Jesse said surprised. He ran towards the woods with Jim at his heels.

"Jesse? Where are you goin' mate?" He called out to Jesse as they ran.

"_Man, Jesse's acting weird, what's goin' on?!_" Jim thought to himself

**END OF CHAPTER 3 **

_**This is a good place to leave off, thanks for the reviews :D hope u guys like it so far!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Another chapter, you can basically expect some action :D (I DON'T OWN YUGIOH! GX ALL RIGHTS ORIGINAL OWNERS)**_

***Abandoned Dorm***

Jaden leaned on the wall as he walked through the halls of the once-awesome dorm, something had drawn him there, like a sudden surge of power coursing through him; and it got stronger the more he walked through the dorm.

"_Ugh, why am I doing this…_" Jaden thought angrily to himself.

"Jaden!" someone called out, Jaden turned to see Jesse and Jim running towards him. Jaden tried to call back but no sound came out.

"Jaden what the heck are you doing here?" Jim asked "we were looking all over for ya!"

"S-sorry guys…" Jaden said hoarsely. "But, something's calling to me; I can feel some sort of power." Jaden said while looking at the ground.

"But Jay, how long have you been here?!" Jesse asked with concern in his voice. That's when Jaden realized he hadn't remembered a single thing that happened before the mirror- room incident, He just shook his head while biting his lip.

"I don't know Jesse, I haven't been keeping track…I don't even remember what I was doing… I just remember hanging with you guys." Jaden said while looking at the ground. Jesse and Jim looked at each other worryingly "_This is bad…. What else can Jaden not remember?!_"Jim thought to himself.

"Jaden, you remember everything else clearly, right?" Jim asked quickly. Jaden looked curiously at him, surprised at his sudden question. He didn't answer for a minute or so.

"Well…ya but when I try to remember what happened to me, I get a really bad headache…" Jaden finally said.

The weakness in Jaden got stronger as he almost collapsed if it weren't for Jesse catching him and putting Jaden's arm around his neck

"You OK there partner?" Jesse said while doing so.

"Ya, I'm OK, thanks." Jaden said weakly. He could barely find the strength to stay awake, much less anything else.

"By the way, we ran into Syrus and Bastion before we got here." Jesse said, trying to lighten the mood. "He was dueling Crowler and winning!" he said while smiling.

***FLASHBACK***

"Now since you have no monsters I can attack you directly! Go Giroid!" Syrus said. Crowler winced at the attack

**Syrus: 1500 / Crowler: 500**

_**(I'm lazy and tired, so I'm sure you can picture the rest of a flashback on your own ^_^ ;)**_

***PRESENT***

"W-wow that's great." Jaden said smiling weakly. Jesse noticed that he was about to pass out, so he helped him walk out with Jim.

"Thanks guys, I really owe you one." Jaden said "Don't sweat it! Just focus on walking." Jesse said happily.

***Woods***

"OOOOH NOOOOO!" Crowler said as his life points went to 0.

"Ya! I did it!" Syrus said while smiling. Bastion walked over smiling as well

"Good show, Syrus!" Bastion said as Syrus deactivated his duel disk.

"Now, now, I'm not a sore loser," Crowler said walking over. "What are you two doing out here? The truth!" he added the last part firmly

"Umm well…" Syrus started, but was interrupted by a growl.

"YIKES!" Crowler and Syrus panicked.

"Relax mates, it's just Shirley!" Jim said appearing from the jungle of trees.

"Oh well if it's just you, that's OK!" Bastion said, looking at the teacher and student while sweat dropping.

"Hello guys!" Jesse said. He was lagging behind because of Jaden. Syrus panicked at the sight of Jaden, his eye-lids were half open and he could barely walk.

"Jay! Are you ok?!" Syrus said while running over quickly to Jaden's side. Jesse gently let Jaden go on his knees to the ground.

"Ya… I'm ok Sy, just a little weak." Jaden said a little too quietly so Syrus had to move in a bit. Jaden winked and tried to do his signature hand pose but the effort made him weaker so he quickly put his hand back on the ground.

"Jaden, you should get back to your dorm." Bastion said, coming up behind Syrus. Jaden looked up surprised to see Bastion and Crowler looking at him with concern.

"Oh, hey guys." Jaden said smiling. He tried to get up but he almost fell if it weren't for Syrus and Jesse. They were about to head back when they heard a sinister voice

"BAHAHAHAHA and to think, this is one of the strongest duelists on this island but you can barely stand!" The voice said mockingly

"Who's there?!" Bastion shouted into the air. The others looked up at the suddenly cloudy sky.

"Just an evil spirit…" The voice said simply, and then a man materialized in front of the young duelists eyes. He was dressed all in black with dark sunglasses.

"Who is this dude…?" Jaden said in barely a whisper. Somehow the man heard him and smiled evilly.

"Why Jaden, don't you remember? I was the one who made you this weak!" he said in a fake hurt voice. Jaden groaned as his head began to hurt until it hit him.

"I….remember…" Jaden said softly

***FLASHBACK***

Jaden yawned and went to his room. To his surprise, a tall man was standing in the middle with his arms crossed. "About time you got in this room." He said with a sigh. "H-Huh?! Who are yo-" Jaden was cut off by a bright light and he collapsed unconscious, while the man chuckled.

***PRESENT***

Jaden finally blacked out and Jesse caught him before he could face plant in the ground, and set him down gently.

"Jaden! Wake up dude!" Jesse panicked, the man chuckled.

"It's no use! I've drained every ounce of energy from him! _Duel Energy_ if you wish to be specific!" The man said with an evil smile. Crowler and the others rushed towards him.

"Jay! Say something, pal!" Syrus said while shaking him, he lay still in the grass with his eyes closed.

"Listen here! Just what the heck do you want?!" Jim demanded. The man laughed manically.

"What do I want? HAHAHAHAHAH! Oh, that's rich! What I want is to revive The Supreme King!" He roared.

Everyone's eyes widened, "_Revive The Supreme King?!_" Syrus thought in horror.

Jaden's eyes opened slightly when he heard the words 'Supreme King' "_No way…what would he want with…him?_" Jaden thought.

Crowler noticed Jaden's eyes open slightly and he started to worry, "Jaden, my boy, are you OK? He asked with concern.

"Y-ya Crowler… don't worry about me…" Jaden said as he closed his eyes again.

"_Man, I feel bad for Jaden, having all his energy drained…_" Crowler thought as he watched the scene get uglier.

"Why you little…!" Jim said as he went in for a punch (Of course taking Shirley's strap off to keep her safe). The man dodged and kicked him in the stomach.

"Jim!" Bastion and Syrus said at the same time. Jim lay on the ground in pain. Shirley walked over and growled in the man's direction.

"Shirley! You shouldn't get involved!" Bastion called out to the alligator "_OK, I'm talking to an alligator…no one is having a good day today are they?!_" Bastion thought.

"Yo, dude!" Jesse yelled, while activating his duel disk. "Why don't you stop fighting with your FIST and fight with some DUELING?" he said.

"Syrus!" Jesse called to the small Ra.

"Y-ya Jesse?" Syrus yelled back.

"Make sure Jay doesn't get hurt, OK?" He said

"O-OK!" Syrus said with a smile "Go get 'em Jesse!"

"OK then," the man said when he got his duel disk out of nowhere. "Oh, how rude of me, you can call me Charles." The man said. They both drew their hand.

"DUEL!" they shouted at the same time.

**Jesse: 8000 / Charles: 8000**

"I'll start first!" Jesse said as he drew a card. "I'll summon Crystal Beast, Sapphire Pegasus in attack mode!" he shouted. A Pegasus with sapphires on him came onto the field. "Then I'll set a card facedown and I'll end my turn!" Jesse said as a card appeared face down in front of him.

"A weak start." Charles said as he drew a card. "I'll set a monster and a card face down and end my turn!" He said as two cards appeared in front of him.

_**END OF CHAPTER 4 **_

_**I think I'll stop here, I'm tired hope u enjoyed, please review!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**I'm sorry for taking so long with all this school crap I've been busy and I also have writers block and I can't find time to pick up my laptop and start typing D: anyway, hope u enjoy :D! (I DON'T OWN YUGIOH! GX ALL RIGHTS TO ORIGINAL OWNERS PLEASE SUPPORT THE OFFICAL RELEASE)**_

***Woods***

**Jesse: 8000/ Charles: 8000**

"OK, I draw!" Jesse shouted. He looked at his hand and chose another one.

"I summon Crystal Beast Amethyst Cat in attack mode!" He said.

A pink cat came onto the field (ATK: 1200 DEF: 400 LVL: 3 Effect: This card can attack your opponent directly, but when it uses this effect, any Battle Damage it inflicts to your opponent is halved. If this card is destroyed while it is in the Monster Card Zone, you can place it face up in your spell or trap card zone as a continuous spell card)

"I'll use Sapphire Pegasus to attack your facedown monster!" Jesse yelled. The card flipped up as a Morphing Jar.

"_Oh dangit…"_ Jesse thought while Charles laughed.

(LVL: 2 ATK: 700 DEF: 600 Effect: FLIP: Both players discard the cards their hands, then draw 5 cards.)

Jesse and Charles did so; Jesse was disappointed he had a perfect strategy for his plan, now he had to use a different one.

"I'll play a card facedown and end my turn." Jesse said.

"OK then, I'll draw." Charles said as he drew.

He studied his cards carefully then he finally made a move,

"I'll play the card known as Card Trader!" He said.

A man with half a mask on and holding a deck of cards appeared on the field (Continuous Spell Effect: Once per turn, during your Standby Phase, you can shuffle 1 card from your hand into the deck, draw 1 card.)

"Unfortunately, since it's technically my Main Phase, I can't use the effect. So, I'll summon Headless Knight in Attack Mode!" He said.

A knight in white armor appeared on the field and, of course, he had no head. (LVL: 4 ATK: 1450 DEF: 1700)

"Oh, that's creepy!" Syrus said and Crowler nodded.

"Yes, good thing it isn't _graphic_ though…" Crowler said, relieved. And it was Syrus's turn to nod.

"I place 2 cards facedown and end my turn." Charles said as 2 cards appeared in front of him.

"OK, I draw!" Jesse said. He looked at his cards as a new strategy formed. "I summon Crystal Beast Topaz Tiger in Attack Mode!" Jesse said.

A white tiger with black stripes appeared onto the field. (LVL: 4 ATK: 1600 DEF: 1000 Effect: If this card attacks an opponent's monster, it gains 400 ATK during the Damage Step only. If this card is destroyed while it is in the Monster Card Zone, you can place it face up in your spell or trap card zone as a continuous spell card

"And now I'll attack your Headless Knight!" Jesse yelled

**Jesse: 8000/ Charles: 7450**

"And why stop there? When I can attack you directly? Go Amethyst Cat!" He yelled. Charles let out a yell of pain as Amethyst Cat clawed him.

**Jesse: 8000/ Charles: 6250**

Then Sapphire Pegasus came in and shot a beam through his horn. Charles let out another yell of pain as it shot him.

**Jesse: 8000/ Charles: 4850**

"I'll end my turn there." Jesse said while Charles recovered and let out an angry growl.

"I draw!" he said angrily.

"I will activate Card Trader!" He said as he chose a card and shuffled it into his deck. Then he drew a card.

"I activate Pot of Greed! This allows me to draw 2 cards!" A green pot with a smiling face came onto the field and blew up and he drew his cards.

"I summon the Gross Ghost of Fled Dreams in defense mode!" He yelled. A skeleton sitting on a bed with a sword and shield came onto the field. (LVL: 4 ATK: 1300 DEF: 1800)

"I'll end my turn." Charles said.

"OK then, I draw!" Jesse said. He had the strategy all in his head. "_This duel is as good as over!_" he thought.

"I summon Crystal Beast Emerald Tortoise in defense mode!" Jesse said. A tortoise with emeralds sticking out of its shell appeared and immediately stuck its body inside of it. (ATK: 600 DEF: 2000 Effect: Once per turn you can change you can change 1 of your monsters that attacked this turn into Defense position if this card is destroyed while it is in the Monster Card Zone, you can place it face up in your spell or trap card zone as a continuous spell card)

"Jesse, who's this guy?" The monster whispered to the blue haired duelist.

"Some dude named Charles or something." Jesse whispered back. He looked back at his hand.

"I activate Mystical Space Typhoon!" Jesse yelled (Normal Spell Effect: Destroy 1 spell or trap card on the field)

"And now, I'll destroy the facedown card on the left!" Jesse said while pointing at the desired card. Charles frowned as it flipped face up revealing that it was the trap card Just Desserts (Normal Trap Effect: Inflict 500 points of damage to your opponent's Life Points for each monster on your opponent's side of the field.)

"_Glad I got rid of that thing ahead of time…_" Jesse thought with relief, Charles glared at him

"Fool…you will not stop me from reviving The Supreme King." Charles said in a harsh voice. Jesse shuddered a bit at his new tone.

"I end my turn…" Jesse said.

_**END OF CHAPTER 5**_

***dodges items thrown by the angry GX crew* OK, OK I'm sorry that it was so short! I couldn't think of stuff to add! Anyway, please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hello! Thank you so much for the reviews, I didn't expect anyone to actually read this, but you guys did and I'm thankful for that, it keeps me typing (wow that was corny…) anyway, hope u enjoy! (I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH! GX ALL RIGHTS TO ORIGINAL OWNERS PLEASE SUPPORT THE OFFICAL RELEASE) **_

***Jaden's Mind***

Jaden walked around aimlessly, he was wondering why he was there. He looked around only to see the blank mirrors.

"Jaden..." he heard a voice say. He whirled around only to see no one, he looked around to double check but still, he saw no one.

"_I'm just hearing things…_" Jaden thought.

But he saw something appear before him, it was a shadow but he could make out armor and spikes of some kind. Something caught Jaden's eye that made all the color leave his face and he froze, it was golden orbs.

"Haou…" Jaden whispered while slowly backing away. He wanted to run far away from him but his legs just kept backing up away from the figure.

"Why Jaden, why are you so scared, were the same person, so are you scared of yourself?" Haou mocked. Jaden stopped backing away and just stared at him. Haou then materialized into a human figure while returning the stare.

"Haou…what the crap do you want?!" Jaden yelled at his dark side. Although, it has been months since the dark world incident, he was still haunted by all the pain he caused. And he hated thinking about it, and he hated Haou with a passion.

"Jaden, Jaden, Jaden…" Haou said while floating with his legs crossed.

"Why would you want to know? You're just merely an energy source; it has no concern for you. _Like everyone else_." He said as he added the last part harshly.

Jaden just kept staring at him, letting the words sink in;it then hit him like a slap in the face.

"Just like what that Charles dude said…" Jaden said softly. Haou nodded.

"Guess you're not dumb after all." Haou sneered. Jaden's stare then turned into a hateful glare.

"Haou…if you even THINK about hurting ANYONE on this island, I will KILL you…" Jaden said harshly. Haou just burst into laughter.

"HAHAHAHAHA YOU, kill ME?! I really hope you realize I'm about 100 times stronger than you!" Haou said while laughing manically. Jaden stood his ground, still glaring at him. Haou then made his legs straight and floated down slowly to Jaden's level.

"If you still don't realize that, I can show you!" Haou said while lunging at him. Jaden put his arms in front of his face to guard but still fell back at Haou's weight and let out a yell of surprise as he did. They rolled around kicking and punching each other. But due to Haou's armor, it added extra damage.

"J-just give u-up Jaden…!" Haou said while grunting at Jaden's fight.

"I-if you t-think you're taking o-over me a-again, y-you're wrong…!" Jaden shot back, like Haou; he was having trouble getting it out as they rolled around the mirror room, smashing every mirror that got in their way. They both didn't know how long it would hold up, but they both knew that neither of them could lose, until finally Jaden managed to push Haou off of him get out of the mirror room to who knows where, with Haou right at his heels.

***Woods***

Syrus watched Jaden with care while Crowler and Bastion were watching the duel. Jim had recovered from his kick in the stomach and watched Jaden along with Syrus. They both leaned in closer to Jaden as he began to stir which also caught Crowler and Bastion's attention.

"Jaden are you ok mate?" Jim asked. The only answer he got was when Jaden groaned and slightly opened his eyes. Said boy sat up and was oblivious to everyone else watching him for a second. He then turned his head and saw them staring at him.

"Oh, hey guys." Jaden said happily. He looked around with a confused look on his face

"Uh, what am I doing here, wasn't I at the Abandoned Dorm with you and Jesse?" Jaden then asked Jim. He looked in front of him to see Jesse and Charles dueling, he then remembered.

"Jay, you were at the Abandoned Dorm?!" Syrus exclaimed. Bastion and Crowler didn't say anything; they just stood there with a shocked expression on their faces. Jaden didn't answer, how could he? He didn't want them to worry, Jim and Jesse were already worrying their butts off and he didn't want anyone one else to worry, either. He just watched Jesse and Charles duel.

**Jesse: 3200 / Charles: 1900**

Jesse had 4 gems in his spell/trap zones, and 1 other facedown card. He had a set monster. While Charles only had 2 cards in his spell/trap zones and no monsters, and Jesse had the upper hand.

"It's my turn!" Jesse shouted as he drew. He studied his hand; he knew he was going to win

"Now, I have 3 Crystal Beasts in my graveyard! And 4 on my field! I can now summon, the almighty Rainbow Dragon in Attack Mode!" Jesse shouted as he held a card up. A white flash came from it and everyone shielded their eyes. A white and yellow dragon with a few rainbow stones on it came onto the field (ATK: 4000 DEF: 0 LVL: 10 Effect: Cannot be normal summoned or set, Must be special summoned (from your hand) by having 7 "Crystal Beasts" cards with different names on your side of the field or in the Graveyard, and cannot be special summoned any other way. This card cannot activate its effects the turn it is special summoned

Effect 1: During either players turn you can send all "Crystal Beast" card you control to the Graveyard, this card gains 1000 ATK for each card sent.

Effect 2: You can banish all "Crystal Beast" monsters in your Graveyard. Shuffle all cards on the field to the deck)

Charles stared in horror at the mighty dragon, he wasn't expecting any of this, and none of his cards could help. He was screwed.

"Now, Rainbow Dragon, attack him directly!" Jesse said, the dragon obeyed and shot out a ray of light at Charles. Said opponent screamed as his life points went to 0.

"D-don't think this is over…" He said with venom in his voice as he faded away, Jesse sighed and deactivated his disk and walked over to the group.

"Jay, you OK?" He asked the brunette, Jaden nodded. Although not ALL of his energy was back, so Crowler and Jesse helped him walk to his dorm. They were in front of the dorm when Jaden fell asleep again. They walked to his room and set him down gently on his bed and left him to rest.

_**End of Chapter 6**_

**Alright, I know, I know, the duel sucked, I'm not good at writing duels, anyway, I hope you enjoyed (Shipping starts next chapter *sqee*) Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Alright, I'm pumped! Got my music, got my ideas, LET A NEW CHAPTER BE BORN! Oh, by the way, I'm introducing a new OC character this chapter, enjoy! (**_**I DON'T OWN YUGIOH! GX ALL RIGHTS TO ORIGINAL OWNERS PLEASE SUPPORT THE OFFICAL RELEASE**_**)**

***Class* **

Alexis sat in her seat waiting for class to start, strangely she didn't see Jaden, which was odd to her because he was actually on time yesterday which was super weird because Jaden wasn't the one to be on time and he didn't sleep through class. She was snapped back from her thoughts back to reality when she heard a voice speak into her ear.

"Alexis….Alexis? Earth to Alexis, you there?" The voice said she turned to see her brother Atticus.

"Oh, hey Atticus, sorry I spaced out of there for a minute." Alexis said with a smile, but to another surprise, he wasn't wearing a goofy smile or talking about a stupid plan to make him famous, or even worse, get her and Jaden together as a couple. Instead he had a worried look on his face.

"Atticus is something wrong?" She asked, Said boy sighed and told her something which made the color leave her face.

"Its Jaden sis, something happened last night, I don't know what but Jesse told me to come and get you. Apparently he's unconscious in his dorm." He said with a serious tone in his voice. Alexis jumped up from her seat, she couldn't believe it.

"I-is Jesse sure t-that he…" Her voice trailed off when she heard thumps everywhere, both Rhodes turned their heads to see almost every student in the classroom suddenly falling unconscious in their seats with some onlookers with pale and horrified faces. They were either standing there shocked or shaking someone and yelling in their ear to see if they could wake them up. Alexis rushed out of the classroom to find some help; hopefully the nurse was in her office. She opened the door to find the nurse at her desk looking curiously at Alexis.

"Alexis? Can I help you? What's wrong?" asked. Alexis was breathing really hard since she ran so fast she could only get a few words out.

"Students….collapsed….need…help" She said Fontaine got a water bottle from her mini fridge and gave it to Alexis.

"OK, Alexis, I couldn't understand what you said, say it slow this time." She said while Alexis gulped down the water, she rubbed her mouth and spoke again.

"I was just in class when almost every student collapsed suddenly!" She exclaimed, Fontaine's eyes went wide as she got her nurse bag and followed Alexis to the unconscious students, but to their horror a bunch of kids who were walking to class suddenly stopped and collapsed, when they reached the door of the classroom Atticus and bunch of other kids were helping the kids who had fallen in the classroom get to the nurse's office, nearly colliding with Alexis.

"Get them back in, I'll have to do my examination here!" She commanded and the kids did what they were asked. When Blair walked up with a girl Alexis had never seen before, she had black glasses with brown hair, she had on the Slifer girl uniform except for jeans and tennis shoes, and they had scared looks on their faces.

"Lex, what's going on?" Blair asked. Alexis then explained the whole situation while learning the mystery girl's name, Mollie Sand.

"OK, so you were in your class when the kids started collapsing out of the blue?" Mollie asked, having a slight accent like Jesse had, and Alexis nodded.

"Enough, we need to help the kids in the hall get in here, too." Alexis said and they nodded. Together, it took 10 minutes to get the kids into the classroom. Only 6 had woken up. Then Jesse, along with the rest of the gang barged in. It hurt Alexis not to see Jaden there, but then again neither Jim nor Axel were in the group either. She raised an eyebrow and Chazz mouthed, 'We'll explain later' and she then nodded. They helped get the kids situated on the desks and the floor in front of the classroom, much to everyone's horror; they had really high fevers. Alexis had been wondering if this was related to what happened to Jaden somehow but she then began questioning if it was just a bug going around. But how could so many kids get infected in one day?

***SLIFER DORM***

Jim and Axel watched Jaden sleep peacefully, since Charles faded away, everyone had been on edge about Haou coming back, and it didn't feel right to leave Jaden alone so Jim and Axel had volunteered to stay in Jaden's room until he woke up. Which from what it looked like now, it wasn't going to be anytime soon. Axel sighed in frustration.

"_Jaden, just hang on, if Haou IS still in you, you gotta fight him mate._" Jim thought as they watched Jaden stir in his sleep like he was having a nightmare, it was pure silence until Axel spoke up.

"So, how long do you think it'll take before he opens his eyes?" He asked, Jim thought about his sudden question until he came up with an answer.

"From the way he is now, it might take either hours or 1 more day." He said, Axel nodded as he turned his head back to Jaden, who was stirring more often now which worried him, ever since the dark world incident, he had goose bumps just thinking about Haou. They heard a moan coming from Jaden as he opened his eyes.

"Jaden, are you ok mate?" Jim asked as Axel helped him sit up in bed. Jaden looked around trying to get a note of where he was.

"Jim, Axel? Where am I?" He asked as he continued to look around.

"You're in your dorm, how are you feeling?" Axel responded.

"I'm feeling OK, what happened? Why am I here?" Jaden asked again, Jim and Axel proceeded to explain what had happened last night, leaving out the part about Haou since they didn't want to spark up those dark memories that still haunted Jaden. But then Jaden closed his eyes and almost fell off the bed if it weren't for Axel, Axel then checked to see if he was sick in anyway but to his horror; he had a fever. They immediately got a wet rag and put it on his forehead, it didn't go down completely, but at least it went down some.

"OK this is really bad." Axel panicked, when Atticus barged in, he became even more worried when he saw the cold rag on Jaden's forehead.

"Not Jaden! Please tell me that it's not what it looks like!" He wailed. Jim and Axel stared at him.

"Whadda mean mate? Is anyone else in this condition?" Jim asked and Atticus hesitated before answering.

"Well almost everyone in class and in the halls collapsed and had really high fevers." He said while shaking. "And I don't know what I can do to help, I want to everything I can but I don't know what to do!" He added while shaking even harder. Axel stood up from the chair he was sitting on and walked over, he put his hands firmly on Atticus' shoulders and shook him.

"Calm down dude! We know you want to do everything and you're trying your hardest, just calm down!" He yelled into his face, Atticus' eyes went wide at Axels' actions but he regained his wits as he nodded, breathing hard to try to calm down.

"Right." He said, "I'm sorry for freaking out like that." He apologized. Axel just simply nodded; they heard bed springs squeak as they turned their heads to see Jaden sitting up in bed looking down at his blanket, his hair covering his eyes. They all breathed a sigh of relief.

"Jaden are y-" Atticus began to say, but Jaden shot his head up as a wind that came out of nowhere bellowed around, They all covered their eyes.

"Jaden what in the name of-" Jim tried to say but to no avail as they fell unconscious, all they saw before they fell to the ground was the evil smirk on his face.

**Alright! A cliff hanger I'M A MONSTER! Anyway Happy Holidays! It took forever to plan this out and I'm sorry it took so long! I've been busy and I kinda forgot about it! Please review and see ya in the next chapter!**


	8. Chapter 8

**HAPPY NEW YEAR 3 I hope you all had wonderful holidays! Here's a new chapter for ya :D! ALSO an important apology, I said shipping would be LAST chapter but I forgot about that so I will have some this chapter. NOW you can enjoy! (**_**I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH! GX ONLY THE OC MOLLIE SAND PLEASE SUPPORT THE OFFICAL THING**_**)**

***Slifer Dorm***

Alexis and the others walked slowly to the red dorm, the other students had woken up and Nurse Fontaine had sent them to their dorms, claiming they were just sick. When they reached the dorm they saw Atticus, Jim, and Axel standing outside with worried looks, Alexis then feared the worst.

"Guys, what're you doing out here? Did the Sarge wake up?" Hassleberry asked, but they hesitated before answering.

"Ya he woke up, but not the way we wanted him to. You see, he was asleep when I came but woke up soon after, I tried to ask if he was OK but that's when he shot his head up and wind came out of nowhere. And that's all we remember." Atticus explained sadly. Everyone paled as he finished. It was official, Haou was back. Alexis began to shake all over.

"Hey guys." They heard a deep voice say, they all turned to see…Zane and Aster?

"Aster, Zane? What're you guys doing here? Don't you have a duel to prepare for?" Chazz asked. Zane and Aster then proceeded to explain how they decided to hold their duel at Duel Academy. They then explained the Haou and disappearing Jaden incident, when Zane noticed that Alexis was silently sobbing.

"Alexis calm down." Zane said while walking over to her and hugging her, Alexis didn't do anything she just hugged Zane back and cried into his black clothes which caused Zane to lower his head and kiss her. Jesse watched the whole scene but didn't say a thing, until he saw something heading towards them.

"Hey guys, someone or something is coming towards us." Jesse warned, everyone looked at Jesse then at the woods by the Slifer dorm, even Alexis looked up to see what it was. Everyone was expecting Haou but instead a demon looking woman came out of the woods, one half of her hair was white while the other blue. One of her eyes was teal while the other was red, along with a third eye in the center of her forehead. She had dark skin and demon wings. Mollie stared in horror at the person but everyone else just stared.

"Yubel is that you?" Jesse asked and Yubel nodded, everyone breathed a sigh of relief when Syrus caught the horror on Mollie's face.

"Hey Mollie, don't worry, he won't hurt us she's Yubel, she's a friend of ours." Syrus reassured her and she, like the others, breathed a sigh of relief. Yubel then raised an eyebrow at the tall Slifer girl.

"She's a new kid. Her name is Mollie." Chazz explained and Yubel nodded with a small smile, Mollie then returned it.

"Well anyway, you guys might know this but Haou is back but he's stronger than ever." Yubel explained worryingly. Everyone nodded.

"Well when the students at Duel Academy collapsed, that was Haou's doing, he's stealing Duel Energy to make himself stronger." Yubel explained. She paused as she looked at the expressions on everyone's faces, Alexis and Blair's eyes had widened, while Syrus and the rest of the gang looked scared she then continued.

"Anyway, if Haou collects enough energy he'll be unstoppable and no one would be able to stop him." Yubel said sadly.

"Well that won't happen!" Blair spoke up, "We can stop Haou and save Jaden!" She added with determination in her voice. Everyone smiled and nodded.

"Right Blair, we saved Jaden once and we'll do it again!" Aster said with a big smile.

"So it's settled! We'll find this Haou dude and stop him!" Mollie said encouragingly, when a thought struck Yubel.

"By the way, Mollie I'll have to go into spirit form so other students won't freak out, can you see Duel Spirits?" Yubel asked as she turned to Mollie, the Slifer thought for a minute before speaking.

"Well, the only Duel Spirit I know I can see is my Fencing Fireferret, so ya maybe." She answered, and just to make sure Yubel went into spirit form to see if she could.

"Well?" Yubel asked.

"Ya I can see you clearly." Mollie replied with grin. Yubel then turned back into her solid form.

"_Now things will be much easie_r_._" Yubel thought. By now, everyone had agreed to search the Abandoned Dorm first to see if Haou was there. Yubel sighed as she switched back into her Spirit Form so only Jesse, Chazz, and Mollie could see her, and they proceeded to walk to the Abandoned Dorm

***Jaden's Mind***

Jaden looked sadly at mirrors which were projecting his darkest memories and a few lies Haou had thrown in to keep Jaden weak. Haou smirked as a memory of Jaden dueling Brron came up, Jaden watched the memory, as it showed Haou taking over and brutally defeating him and sending him to the stars, Jaden broke down and fell to his knees as tears fell from his eyes. His hands clenched into fists as another mirror showed how Viper was telling him how he was a selfish duelist. More tears fell from Jaden's eyes as he listened to his harsh words. He then felt cold arms pick himself up and he was face-to-face with Haou.

"Haou, w-what do you-" Jaden started to say but was cut off because Haou had pecked him on the cheek, Jaden's eyes widened and he blushed at the act, but why did he do that?

"Haou why did you do that…?" Jaden asked, Haou hesitated for a moment.

"Because Jaden, I care about you and I want to be with you." Haou answered. Jaden gasped and stared into Haou's bone chilling golden eyes.

"But Haou I-I don't know, what would the others say?" Jaden stammered. Haou then put his hands on Jaden's shoulders.

"I don't _care_ about the others; I want to be with you!" Haou hissed. Jaden gasped at what he had said, strangely enough, seeing Haou with emotions was kind of weird. Jaden blushed again when Haou had pulled Jaden into a hug. Jaden closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around Haou

"Me too…" He whispered.

**So how'd you like that? I am a STRONG support for HaouxJaden and I couldn't resist, and I think it's called Selfshipping or something *shrug* anyway, you don't have to worry about yaoi if you don't like it, I don't really do that stuff :\ anyway please review and I'll see ya in the next chapter **


	9. Chapter 9

**GUESS WHOS BACK, BACK AGAIN! Yep I'm back! So sorry I haven't posted new chapters. One of my teachers thought it would be super special awesome if she gave us 5 things to write before this Friday -.-. Anyway, enjoy this! And SO, GAME TIME! If you get the season 0 reference :3… cuz you know, there's a duel in this…screw it just read (**_**I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH! GX ONLY THE OC CHARACTER MOLLIE SAND, ALSO THERE IS: ROYALSHIPPING AND SELFSHIPPING, IF YA DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ, PLEASE SUPPORT THE OFFCIAL THING**_**)**

***Jaden's mind***

Jaden was still holding onto Haou, for them it felt like they've been there for days, but really they had been there for 2 minutes. Haou was now ruffling the Slifer boy's hair and nothing else. They didn't even notice that they weren't in Jaden's head anymore but now in the Abandoned Dorm. Haou scowled as he heard footsteps behind them, he stopped to lead Jaden away but too late as Yubel and the rest of the gang ran into to see them both.

"…Jaden?" Jesse asked as he eyed the two holding onto each other, Haou blushed and gently pulled Jaden away.

"Wha? Guys, when did you get here?" Jaden asked. Everyone was confused to see that Jaden's eyes were still chocolate brown instead of gold.

"Jaden, c'mon, Haou's dangerous, remember mate?" Jim said, but everyone took a small step back when Jaden shook his head. Haou smirked.

"You see everyone, me and Jaden are allies, we have feelings for each other, and I'm afraid were not letting you get in the way of it!" Haou explained, still grinning like the psychopath he was. Everyone looked at Jaden, then at Haou, then back to Jaden. This continued for a few minutes until Jaden nodded.

"Jaden! Don't you know he's _lying_? He's deceiving you, come on slacker! Open your eyes!" Chazz exclaimed, his face red with anger. Jaden shot a death glare at him which caused Chazz to inch behind Hassleberry.

"What do you know Chazz? All you care about is yourself and your crush on Alexis!" Jaden snapped, Chazz and Alexis blushed then face palmed simultaneously. The others just sweat dropped and returned their attention to getting Jaden back to his senses. Jaden and Haou just stood there smiling, until finally noticing Mollie.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" Haou said as he disappeared in a flash of light then appearing again in front of the Slifer girl, startled by this, she took a step back.

"Leave her out of this!" Axel shouted, but Haou ignored him. He kept his golden eyes on Mollie, who was now trembling.

"U-Umm…" Mollie stuttered but her voice trailed off. Haou smirked at this then continued interrogating her.

"Who are you?" He asked with venom, Mollie gulped before answering.

"U-Uh…M-Mollie…" she stuttered again. Haou nodded before returning to Jaden's side, much to Mollie's relief as she stopped trembling.

"Anyway, Haou, why don't you just leave us and Jaden alone-" Axel started to say.

"NO!" Axel was interrupted by Jaden's sudden shout. Jaden sighed as he continued speaking.

"If you want to take away Haou you're going through me!" Jaden shouted as he activated his duel disk, except this time it was different. Instead of the white and silver design, it was jet black with red monster zones. It also had a few spikes sticking out of it, before anyone could answer though, Jaden pointed at Mollie.

"You, me, duel, NOW!" he demanded, Mollie sighed. She didn't have much of a choice, did she? Seeing that she didn't have a duel disk Atticus let her borrow his, she nodded a quick "thanks" before facing Jaden. They both stuck their decks into their disks and walked a good few feet from each other.

"DUEL!" They both shouted.

**Woo hoo! How was that? Ah, it's good to be back! Love typing this stuff soooo muuuuuuuuch! Looks like Jaden is on Haou's side, and as I was looking over this I remembered that dude Charles, I can't believe I forgot about him! Oh well, I plan for him to appear in future chapters but I don't know yet but anyway, please review and hopefully I can post earlier than I did *sweat drop*. BUT I have a question, is this confusing? Y'know with Haou and Jaden having separate bodies and how Jaden is now trusting Haou now… so if ANYONE is confused I'll be happy to explain, anyway BYEEEE~! *wave***


End file.
